


Not So Boring Day

by pressuredrightnow



Series: In Any Universe, I Choose You [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4184208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressuredrightnow/pseuds/pressuredrightnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An absent professor, four hours till her next subject, nothing to do. That is until a new professor shows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Boring Day

This is the most boring day ever. Emma plopped on her usual chair, two rows from the back and beside the aisle, and dropped her head on the table in front of her, not too gently, and groaned as pain tingled in her skin. She arrived at their classroom, fifteen minutes late, and thought that she's going to receive an earful from Ms. Blue, as the woman likes to torment her students in every little mistake they do. But when she arrived there, there was no sign of the professor and only a few students remained seated while others started leaving the room.

She doesn't want to leave right after she arrived and it's sweltering hot outside that a thirty minute walk feels like strolling through hell. She opened her bag and pulled out her notebook and pen to start drawing at the back page of the notebook.

Emma thinks, as she drew a random face, that it's karma getting back at her. She mostly skip Ms. Blue's class because she already know the subject very well and she always falls asleep anyways. Emma attended today because she heard that there's going to be quiz and even if she skips class often but not enough to draw Ms. Blue's attention to her, she shows up for quizzes and exams.

She pulled out her phone from her pocket and looked at the time. She groaned when she saw that she still have to wait four hours for her next class.

"The time I attends this class," she murmured to herself. She looked around the room, the few student who decided to stay earlier also started to leave. Only ten or so remained, and almost half are doing their assignments for next class.

Emma decided to just focus on her drawing to pass the time. She's already finished with the outline of the face and the body and she started putting more details into it.

Her concentration is interrupted by the clacking of heels that suddenly echoed inside the room. She raised her head for a second to see who walked in and dropped her pencil when she saw _who_ came in. The few students who remained are also as surprised as she was.

The woman was gorgeous, her wavy brown locks falling on her shoulder, the crisp white blouse she wore that is unintentionally, is it?, open on the first three buttons, her black pencil skirt showing off all her curves in the right places. Emma couldn't see the details of her face from the distance but she's sure that it's more stunning up close.

The woman stopped behind the teacher's desk and placed her things on the table. She looked a them before speaking.

"I see that most of you decided to leave," she started and Emma's eyes widened at how that woman's voice sound so close even though they're half a room apart. "Ms. Blue is no longer going to be your professor for this class, she received an invitation to teach for a much larger university and she accepted."

Emma snorted at that information, Ms. Blue is a boring professor but she teaches well. Emma thinks that both of her 'skills' are required for an older and larger university.

"From now on I'm going to be your new professor for this class," her eyes looked at each of the remaining faces and when her gaze landed on Emma the blonde woman can feel her heart pounding hard against her chest as she swallowed.

"I'm Regina Mills, nice to meet you all"

Other students welcomed their new professor but Emma just stared at her, the fallen pencil forgotten.

"Now, since there are only eight of you here and a lot of free time," a smirk appeared on her new professor's lips, "I'll entertain questions from all of you but I don't promise that I will answer all of them."

Her classmates started firing questions and Regina answered them like she said she would. The woman, from the conversations happening in front of her, still looked and sounded professional even as she answered random questions from her students. One student asked her an embarrassing question and the brunette woman replied with a well-hidden sarcastic remark that no else seem to notice. Emma chuckled and Regina looked at her.

Emma stopped, her breath hitched and the pounding inside her chest intensified, as the other woman gave her a smirk before she returned to answering questions again. 

If this is the way she's going to spend the four hours remaining before her next class, then she suppose this is not the most boring day ever.

**Author's Note:**

> I know Blue suddenly changed schools in the middle of a school year but a teacher of mine did that and was replaced by another so...


End file.
